The Call
by TheNewMoo
Summary: Garret gets a phone call that will change his life...permanently. Chapter 5 just ADDED!!! Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em....probably never will....damn.  
  
I rewatched "Blue Christmas" when it was on the other night, and it gave me some ideas. This is from Garret's POV.  
  
-----Garret's office-----  
  
"Lily, if I get any calls, take messages. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I was in the middle of reviewing a hard case, and I had people calling me left and right.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "Ok Dr. Macy. No calls." She paused. "Not even Maggie?"  
  
Maggie. (Should I talk to her?) No. I was too busy. I shook my head. "No Lily, not even her."  
  
"Alright. No calls. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, like she always does, then walked out. (Damn winter) The snow outside was piling up. (That snowplow had better come through soon...I am NOT staying here all night!) I had an image flash into my head of Abby when she was younger. We were all playing out in the snow, and she was so innocent. I sighed. (If only they could stay that way...) I was drawn back to the case file on my desk, and returned to my search for information.  
  
-----later that day-----  
  
Nigel was sitting in my office. We were discussing various ways to defrost car windows when Lily poked her head in the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Garret, but Boston General Hospital is on Line 2."  
  
"Lily...I told you....NO CALLS. Take a message."  
  
She glanced at me nervously. "You need to take this call Garret. It's about Abby."  
  
My heart stopped for a fraction of a second. (Abby? What was wrong with her?) I nodded. "I'll take it." Nigel stood up to leave, but I motioned for him to stay. (If I want to kill that child for doing one more stupid thing....he'll stop me.) I picked up the phone. "This is Garret Macy, what has she done this time?" There was a pause.  
  
"Hello Dr. Macy. I'm afraid I have some bad news about your daughter..."  
  
My face went blank. Nigel perked up, and he stared straight at me. I listened in shock as this person told me my child had been in a car accident. Time seemed to take forever to pass...I mumbled responses...but my head was full of possibilities. I told them I would be right down, and I set the phone onto the receiver. Nigel had a look of absolute fear all over his face. Him and Abby were close. She would always come in and bug him whenever she was at work to see me. I looked at him, but I couldn't find the words.  
  
"Garret...what's wrong? Is she alright?" His words snapped me out of my silence.  
  
"She was in a car accident. She was riding with a group of her friends and the car jumped the curb and hit a wall downtown." I paused for what seemed like a lifetime. Nigel's face was absolutely pale. "They rushed her to the hospital...they had to cut her out of the car..." My voice cracked, and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.  
  
"Did they tell you her condition?"  
  
I shook my head. "All they said was that they are working on her." I had to get to the hospital. I had to see her.  
  
Nigel must have read my mind. "I'll drive Garret. My truck's got snow tires on it."  
  
All I could do was nod. I stood up to put on my coat, and Nigel scrawled a note on a piece of paper, then we walked out. He placed the note on Lily's desk, then hit the elevator button. As the doors slid shut, I saw her face. She knew.  
  
-----later at hospital-----  
  
("Why aren't they telling me anything?!") I was pacing, all over the waiting room. Nigel was outside on his cell phone, trying to get in touch with Maggie He hung up, then came back inside.  
  
"No luck mate...she's not home...or answering her cell. But it's bloody cold out there." He rubbed his hands together. I sank down into a chair.  
  
"Nigel, we've been here for two hours...and they haven't said ANYTHING!!! What is taking them so long?"  
  
Nigel shrugged, then sat next to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry...she's in with the best doctors the county has. She'll be fine."  
  
The double doors swung open, and a tall man in scrubs walked out, looked around, then came to me. "Are you Dr. Macy?"  
  
I bit the inside of my lip. "Yes."  
  
"I'm Dr. Weston. I have news about Abby." He shifted weight to his other foot. "I'm terribly sorry we took so long. Did you have any idea that your daughter has been drinking?"  
  
("Drinking?! Shit! How could she be so stupid?! She's the daughter of a Chief Medical Examiner! She of all people!) "No, I didn't....did that have anything to do with the accident?"  
  
He nodded. "The young man who had been driving had a blood tox test of three times the state limit for alcohol."  
  
"Had?" I looked at him nervously.  
  
"Yes. He passed away en route to hospital. He hit the wall pretty hard."  
  
I felt like I was going to pass out. "And Abby?"  
  
His face fell. "She's alive...but in very critical condition. As you may know, the EMS unit had to cut her out of the vehicle with the Jaws of Life. She was pinned in the car by the door frame. By the time they got there, she had already lost consciousness. Their initial on-site evaluation was that she had some broken ribs, a possible dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and deep lacerations to her face, chest, and legs."  
  
I slumped back in the chair. "Is she going to make it?" That was all I had to know.  
  
"I don't know Dr. Macy. She's lost alot of blood. We're working on her as we speak to save her life." He turned to leave. I'll assure you that we'll try our best." He walked back through the doors.  
  
I turned to Nigel, and the look on his face was of utter pain. I choked back tears as I stared at him. "Nigel...if I lose her...I..." I couldn't take it. I cried. And then I waited. Waited for the news... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of "The Call"  
  
Disclaimer: *motions* All together now...Don't own 'em...I'll put them back I promise.  
  
This is from Garret's POV  
  
-----in the hospital-----  
  
Damn. I must have looked like a fool, crying like that in front of Nigel. But I couldn't help it. My baby girl is in there fighting for her life and I'm sitting here doing nothing. Nothing! That doctor...he seems to know what he's doing...at least Abby's in good hands.  
  
"Garret...you want me to go get you some coffee?" Nigel poked me. "I'll call Maggie again too..."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great Nigel. But just straight black ok?" He nodded, then scurried off to find the coffee machine. I sat and stared at the other patients in the waiting room. There was a old couple sitting in the back...a young woman with an infant, and a couple with their son, who had a broken arm. I must have zoned out...because the next thing I remember was Nigel trying to get my attention.  
  
"They don't have any tea...I can't believe I'm going to drink coffee...HOSPITAL coffee no less!" He handed me my cup, then slunk into the chair next to me. "I got a hold of Maggie...she'll be here as soon as she can."  
  
I nodded, and sipped the drink slowly. My head shot up as the double doors swung open. Dr. Weston walked out and came straight to me. I stood up, and so did Nigel. I managed to croak out the words "How is she?" I felt my heart rise up in my throat.  
  
"She's alive. He looked straight into my eyes. "But, she's very unstable. She had some internal hemorrhaging into her chest cavity, and she suffered a severe concussion. She also has lacerations to her face and legs, bruised ribs, and a dislocated shoulder." He paused for a minute. "She's currently in a comatose state, but her body is trying to repair itself. Her heart is strong."  
  
I felt as if I had been stabbed in the chest. I stared at those double doors, imagining her...with all those problems.  
  
"But is she going to be alright?" Nigel stepped forward, in my silence.  
  
"Sir, she's not out of the woods yet. These next 24 hours are going to be critical. She could easily slip downhill at any moment."  
  
I could talk again. "Can we see her now?"  
  
He nodded, then motioned for me to follow. As we walked down the hall, he explained more about her.  
  
"...and she's currently asleep. She needs to stay that way so her body can repair itself." He stopped by her door. "Listen. She looks bad. She's covered in IV's, tubes, wires....and bandages. But you need to be strong. She needs you to be strong." He pushed her door open. "Call if you need anything...or if you have any questions."  
  
I nodded, then looked at Nigel. I entered the darkened room slowly and crossed it to her bedside. She was lying there...covered in bandages. I knelt down next to her bed and took her hand in mine. "Abby...sweetie...I'm here now..." Nigel sank down against the wall and sat on the floor and stared at us. I sat in silence, holding her hand.  
  
The door creaked open, and I saw Maggie standing in the doorway. She walked over to me and gasped when she saw Abby. "Garret...she's so pale..." I saw her eyes glisten in the dim light. I was so tempted to jump up and hug her, hold her close to me. "Where did we go wrong?" She sniffled a sob. I couldn't bear it any longer, and I stood and hugged her. As soon as I touched her, she broke down in my arms. She sobbed into my shoulder. All I could do for her was hug her and try to provide comfort. We must have stood like that for a good five minutes. She dabbed her eyes, then looked up at me. "I have some things in the car...I'll be right back...stay with her." I nodded, then she walked out. Only then did I remember Nigel was even in the room. He was standing now, near the window. He had both hands on the windowsill and his head was lowered. I walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I must have surprised him, cause he jumped, then hastily wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"Nigel...why are you crying? She's going to be fine." Nigel of all people...he wasn't even her father yet he was crying more than I was.  
  
He shook his head "It's not Abby..." his voice weakly trailed off.  
  
I knew he was hiding something. (But what?) "Nigel...if you ever need to talk about anything...I'm here for you ok?"  
  
"Thanks mate." he turned his face skyward and closed his eyes, praying silently.  
  
All I knew was that I had a very long night ahead of me. I sat in silence for a few moments, then I heard him turn around. "Garret - if you want to sleep for a tick...I'll sit and watch her. It wouldn't be a problem mate." He pulled up a chair and sat next to Abby.  
  
I was stunned...no awed by his offer. It took me a minute to gain the words to speak again. "I would love that Nigel...but she's my baby girl and I have to stay with her."  
  
He swallowed, then spoke...his voice wavering. "I know, but Abby's like a...a baby sister...to me."  
  
I noticed how he stumbled over the words "baby sister", but I took little notice of it. He asked to stay, and I said he could stay as long as he wanted to.  
  
Maggie walked in about 20 minutes later, followed by Dr. Weston. But, he walked to Nigel instead of me.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but only direct family is allowed in the ICU unless the parents give permission."  
  
I spoke up. "I gave him permission. Nigel can stay."  
  
Dr. Weston looked at me nervously. "Dr. Macy...both parents have to agree."  
  
I glared up at Maggie. She bit her lip.  
  
"I don't want anyone else here Garret."  
  
Nigel stared at her in genuine shock. She glanced at him.  
  
"Sorry Nigel...you understand right?"  
  
He glanced at me. The look on his face was that of absolute hurt. He picked up his coat, the began to leave. He stopped in the doorway, and turned back to look at Abby, then walked out, not saying a word.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I was pissed. "Nigel is like a big brother to Abby! You know how close they are! All he wanted to do was help!"  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry Garret...I didn't want anyone here."  
  
I sighed, then glanced outside at the open window. The snow had stopped, and the sky had cleared, revealing hundreds of glistening stars above...  
  
Please R&R so I can continue this one! It's getting good, and I've got some tricks up my sleeve! Hee hee! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of "The Call"  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, just the stories that I write, and I own a 940 lb steer, but that's another story.  
  
This is from Garret's POV first, but it switches to Nigel occasionally. Garret's still in the hospital, with Maggie and Abby. Nigel's wherever I say he is ok?  
  
("She's looks so peaceful...it would be perfect if she didn't have all those bandages covering her...all those wires...") I rested my chin on the guardrail on the edge of her bed. Maggie was asleep in a chair in the corner. It was 3:30 in the morning now...I hadn't slept since yesterday. But, I had no urge to sleep. I just wanted Abby to stop sleeping, to wake up. I mean, I know it takes time, but it would make my life a hell of a lot easier if she would. But, such is life.  
  
~~Nigel~~  
  
Driving back to the office, all I could think about what the look on Maggie's face. ("You understand...don't you?") That was a load of bullshit. I mean, come on! (I'll understand....sure I will. I'll understand that you're just an overprotective mom who can't trust anyone with your child...) What did she want me to do? Thank her? Be happy? Never. I couldn't be. I pulled into my parking spot, and glanced up at our floor. The light in Garret's office was still on...we had just left without doing anything. ("Oh well...no use in it anyways...) I pulled myself out of the truck and walked in the doors half asleep.  
  
~~Garret~~  
  
A nurse just came in and took Abby's vitals for the seventh or eighth time in the last three hours. She won't tell me why she keeps taking all this blood, and running all these tests. No one will tell me anything. Maggie's been running around bugging the crap out of all the doctors, begging them to make her wake up. Of course, I get stuck here with this nurse who keeps poking at her, this nurse who won't tell me anything! All I want to do is sleep...I haven't even felt alive...like I'm in a dream. Maybe that's all that this is...a very very bad dream.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Macy." Dr. Weston was in the room all of a sudden. "Your wife wanted me to tell you that she left to run home for a moment."  
  
Wife. Geez, that was ironic. "She's actually my ex-wife Dr. Weston." I couldn't believe she had actually left without telling me. Probably that jerk Walter getting bored and making her leave. No matter. If Abby wakes up then it'll be me here and not her mother...or Walter.  
  
"I'm sorry. And please, Dr. Macy, call me Henry." He sat in the chair next to me. "As you know, Abby still hasn't woken up yet." I nodded. "We've been running several tests on her to accurately asses her current condition and her prognosis on recovery."  
  
As he talked, I began to get a sick feeling inside. I was afraid of what he was going to tell me. "What does all that mean....why would you need to do tests?"  
  
"We've been monitoring her brain activity, and right now it isn't looking too good. On the scale of brain activity, she's registering as a three." He looked down for a moment at his charts. "A three, out of twelve...with a ten being normal reading."  
  
I honestly felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest, thrown on the ground, and stepped on. By someone wearing combat boots. Big combat boots. He next said the words I hoped I would never have to hear in my life.  
  
"Dr. Macy...I need to talk to you about taking your daughter off the life support systems." His voice was so calm, so generic.  
  
"Dr. Weston....do you have children?" He shook his head. "No, my wife and I have been trying to...."  
  
"Then you have no idea what you just asked me. You just asked me to watch my only child die. I'm a medical examiner. I see death everyday. So why can't I accept this you say? This is personal. I will not see her die. Parents don't bury their children Dr. Weston. I will not be responsible for Abby's death." I was appalled that he had even suggested it.  
  
"Dr. Macy, I know that these things can be hard to accept some times, but you need to think about the pain your daughter is going through....but right now she isn't registering pain...she isn't registering anything. I'm sorry Dr. Macy but there isn't much hope of her recovering...."  
  
"I need to talk to you later. I'm not talking to you about this now. Or later." I stood up and left the room. I walked out of the hospital's front door, ignoring Dr. Weston's arguments.  
  
I walked along the sidewalk, trudging through the thick snow. I had a million things running through my head...anger, pain, frustration. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the sky was full of swirled colors overhead. I heard a sudden burst of laughter, and saw a group of schoolchildren waiting for the bus on the corner. They were throwing snowballs at each other, and chasing each other in circles. I saw a couple sitting on the porch, drinking coffee, watching them play...a look a joy in their eyes. I realized that I had to choose...I had to make that decision... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of "The Call" Disclaimer: I'll give them back after I play with them.....I swear. This is from Garret's POV, later the same morning, at the ME's office. ((except for one spot from Nigel's POV.))  
  
"Lily, is Nigel here?" I wearily rubbed the back of my neck.  
  
"Let me check for you Dr. Macy..." She flipped through the pages on the sign in sheet. "...This says he isn't, but would you like me to check his office?"  
  
"No, I'll do it myself, thanks." I turned, and walked down the hall, then opened the door of his office. He was asleep, his head resting on his desk. He had a slip of paper under his hand. I looked at it, it read: "First International Bank, Boston, MA, S.D.B. # 317" ("I didn't think Nigel had an account in Boston...I thought all his accounts were in England...") I heard him waking up, so I left. I had a side trip to go on...  
  
~~Nigel~~  
  
I woke up, and it took me a minute to remember where I was. Lily walked by, then, upon seeing me awake, came back. "Nige, you talk to Dr. Macy?"  
  
"No. Why Love?"  
  
"He was just here...he came in to see you. I figured he talked to you..."  
  
"Not unless I was talking in my sleep he didn't..." I picked up the phone and punched in his cell number.  
  
"This is Garret."  
  
"Hey Garret, it's Nigel."  
  
"Hey Nigel. Listen, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"  
  
"Sure mate. Name the place."  
  
"First International Bank. On Williamson. Meet me out front ok?"  
  
I paused. I wanted to meet somewhere else, but he sounded desperate. "Alright mate. I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
"Nigel, come now. Please."  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way."  
  
I hung up, then jumped up out of my chair. I grabbed my coat, then jogged down the hall. "I'll be back Love...and hold that lift!" I winked at Lily, then shot in between the closing doors of the elevator.  
  
~~Garret~~  
  
"Damn, its cold out here..." I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and walked around in circles. The snow had been shoveled off the sidewalk, but a new layer had already fallen. I waited for about ten minutes, then I saw Nigel's truck coming around the corner. He parked in the bank lot, then climbed out.  
  
"You could have picked a colder place to meet you know mate..."  
  
"Cold keeps our minds fresh."  
  
"You got any new news about Abby?"  
  
"Yeah...they want me to consider pulling the life support on her."  
  
His face dropped in shock. "No, you can't do that...she's gonna get better."  
  
"Nigel, there's no chance." I realized it now. "I've lost her." We stood in silence for a minute, then he glanced at me.  
  
"If you do...you'll never know for sure..."  
  
He walked over a kicked a chunk of ice and sent it shattering into the street, then he sat on the curb, ignoring the fact that it was covered in snow. He was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Nigel, what's wrong?"  
  
"Garret, I can't deal with losing another sister..."  
  
"Another sister?" Now I was completely confused. "Nigel...you don't have a sister..."  
  
He looked up at me. "I did." He stood, then looked at the door to the bank. "I'll show you..."  
  
-----later, in the bank.-----  
  
I didn't know what to expect. He was talking to the bank manager about accessing his safe-deposit box. He motioned me to follow him into the back. The manager went into the vault and came out with a box. He set it on the table in front of us, then walked off.  
  
"Open it." Nigel pushed the box towards me.  
  
I did, and all that was in it were three envelopes. The first one had a bunch of old pictures inside. "Nigel, is this you?" I pointed to a tall, dark haired boy sitting under a tree.  
  
"Yeah, that's me...and that's Tess..." He pointed to a girl in another photo, running across a bridge, holding a handful of flowers.  
  
I leafed through the rest of the pictures, and then opened the next envelope. Several yellowed newspaper clippings fell onto the table. I picked one up. I told of a child, involved in an accident where a car hit her on her way home from school. The driver of the car had been drunk. Now I realized why Nigel had been taking Abby's accident so personal.  
  
"Pretty horrible stuff...you know, people have more choices than to poke a bloody stick at and they choose the bad one." He sighed deeply. "I've never told anyone else besides my friends back home..."  
  
"Why isn't this in your psych evaluation?" It wasn't like Nigel to keep things to himself.  
  
He shrugged. I opened the next envelope. It contained a page torn out of a notebook, covered in a child's scrawled handwriting.  
  
"I wrote that the night she died...it's like a letter to her."  
  
I read it silently.  
  
Hey baby girl -  
  
I hope you're not hurting' anymore...seeing you all bandaged up in the clinic was hard for me. You looked so helpless just lying there. You just wouldn't give up your fight. I wouldn't let you. You wouldn't know it, but I was praying for you to not give up. You were so brave, letting them take all those damn bloody tests. I never would have. You never wanted to give up, even though your little body did. I know you were holding on for me. You didn't have to. I wasn't ready to let you go yet. You were only six. We had so much more left to do together. I had to teach you how to ride, fight, swim, swing, read, write...how to do everything. Don't worry - I'm not mad at you for giving up. You needed to. You always did what you wanted...and that's what was so great about you. I remember, how you were always happy outside...you loved snow the most. Remember that time we went up to the shores in Edinburgh? You were trying to make "snow" angels in the sand. You'll be my little angel sister forever. I know you won't read this, but I never really was mad at you when you touched my tapes, or my books, when you dunked my trousers in mud, or even when you drew all over my walls with those bloody crayons you got for Christmas. I'm going to have mum put 'Blue Kitty' in with you in your coffin, and I'm gonna keep 'Pink Kitty' so I can always have something you loved, and you can always have something I loved. You loved them because they were different...which was such a beautiful thing in itself. Be safe...I'll see you when it's my time to be with you again. I'll never forget you Love...I love you Tess. I always have and I always will, so help me God.  
  
-Nigel  
  
p.s. I miss you already.  
  
I sat in shock. I could feel tears stinging in the back of my eyes. I noticed that several parts of the letter were smudged, probably from tears. I couldn't believe a young boy could write something so deep. "Do your parents know you wrote this Nige?"  
  
"No...they were too busy crying. I walked out of that damn clinic, sat outside, and wrote it. My dad didn't talk to me for a week, until we had buried her."  
  
"Did you...did you pull the life support off her?"  
  
He shook his head. "She was never on it. She was doing fine, then she dove downhill that night...I prayed, begged, even ordered her to keep fighting. She hung on for me. After a while, I finally realized she wanted to give up."  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I guess it figured it out. She wanted to let go, and I had to let her go myself. I told her I was ready, and that she could give up if she wanted to."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Yeah...two hours later, she just stopped breathing...it was like she went to sleep..." He sunk down in his chair. "God I miss her..."  
  
"Why isn't this in your file again?"  
  
"I dunno mate. I guess it's because my dad refused to acknowledge it happened at all...mum was in denial for years...I didn't bring it up...ever.  
  
He put the things back in the box, then took it back to the manager. I stood and followed him. "How old were you?"  
  
"Twelve. She was six."  
  
Abby was seventeen, and lying in a hospital bed a half mile away, with little hope of recovering, and I couldn't bring myself to let her go. Nigel was twelve, and he had realized that he had to. I had to talk to Maggie first, but, it now seemed like the best thing to do. I had to, for her sake.  
  
"Come on Nige. Let's go."  
  
We walked out together, and climbed into his truck.  
  
"Where to, mate?"  
  
"Back to the hospital. I need to call Maggie first though."  
  
I dialed her number. ("Please...pick up the phone...")  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Maggie. It's me. Listen, I need you to come down to the hospital right away...I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Bye." I hung up, then slipped my cell in my pocket. Nigel was driving silently, staring straight ahead. His eyes were watering, but I knew he was trying not to cry in front of me. "Nigel...thank you. You showed me today that sometimes, we have to give up stuff in order for those we love to gain things."  
  
He nodded, and we continued to drive.  
  
((end)) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of "The Call"  
  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine, so don't think they are ok?  
  
This is the next part of "The Call" and it's from Garret's POV.  
  
-----In the hospital-----  
  
By the time Nigel and me had gotten back to the hospital Maggie was already there. With Walter. I thought to myself - (Not him...please not him.) Nigel walked in holding a tray full of cups, full of coffee. He saw Maggie crying, he set the tray down and went to her and held her. I felt like I had died and was just watching the scene play out in front of me. Dr. Weston had obviously already told her. (That makes my job a little easier, I guess.) She pulled away from Nigel and came to me.  
  
"We can't Garret. She's going to get better..."  
  
I placed my hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "No, she's not. We have to Maggie." She shook her head while fighting back tears. "Maggie...think of her...she wants to let go...we need to let her." I glanced up at Nigel, who was kneeling on the floor next to her bed, then back to her.  
  
She nodded. "You sure Garret? She wants to go?"  
  
"Trust me Maggie."  
  
"Alright Garret. If you're sure..."  
  
"I am. I know I am." After today, I WAS sure. "I'll get Dr. Weston. You go say goodbye alright?"  
  
She nodded, then walked over and placed a hand on Nigel's shoulder. She stared down at Abby and ran a finger across her face. I walked out into the hall and towards the front desk. Dr. Weston was there, sitting behind the counter filling a prescription.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Weston, but I've--Maggie and I have made...the decision."  
  
He looked up, then back at the pills on the counter. "Alright. I'll be there in a moment, after I finish this prescription."  
  
I turned, then went back into the room. Maggie was now in Walter's arms, sniffling back tears. Nigel was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, staring at her bed. I walked over to the bed and took Abby's hand in mine. I stood silently for what seemed like a lifetime, holding her hand. My mind was running full of thousands of memories of vacations, play dates, illnesses, fights, birthdays, and all I had done for her. I whispered - "If you want to give up, I'm ok with that. I know you'll be in a better place when you do." I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, and one lone tear escaped down my cheek.  
  
"Garret....do you want me to call the office and have them come down?" Nigel was standing next to me, his hand on my back.  
  
I didn't know if I wanted them there or not. (They're my friends, but do I really want them seeing me like this?) "No Nige, thank you, but no. I don't need anymore people here than need be."  
  
"Alright Garret." He walked to the other side of her bed and took her other hand.  
  
Dr. Weston walked in, with a nurse. Maggie didn't look up at him.  
  
"So...Dr. Macy, what did you decide to and Maggie decide to do?"  
  
I looked at her and sighed. "We've decided to take her off the life support."  
  
He nodded. "I see. When would you like to do it? I can give you as long as you need to say your goodbyes."  
  
"Can you come back in an hour?" Maggie spoke up finally. "The less time she's in pain the better."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back then. Call if you need anything?" With that, he turned and left the room.  
  
The next hour passed in what seemed like seconds. We all stood around her bed and talked to her, held her hand, cried over her. Dr. Weston walked in and stood by the doorway, waiting for us to be done. I stood, and turned to face him.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you what will happen through the process of turning off the machines?" He looked at us nervously.  
  
"Yes, Doctor, I would at least." Maggie turned in her chair.  
  
"Well, at first, I'll begin by slowly turning down the ventilator until it's off. It may take up to an hour for her to finally stop breathing. It will seem like she just goes to sleep. At that time I'll take her vitals to make sure that it's over." He paused a moment. "Do you have any questions?"  
  
Maggie and I both glanced at each other. It was time. "No, we don't."  
  
Dr. Weston walked over to the side of the bed, and began turning down the knob on the oxygen machine. I placed my arm gently around Maggie's shoulder and held her close. Abby's chest slowly rose and fell...the ventilator clicked off and Dr. Weston stepped back.  
  
"It should only be a few moments...since her body is so damaged..."  
  
Her chest rose...then fell slightly. When it didn't rise again, an alarm sounded. Weston quickly switched it off. He pulled his stethoscope off his neck and placed it on Abby's chest. He listened for a moment, then lifted his gaze to us. "She's gone."  
  
Maggie pulled away from me and fell into Walter's arms, sobbing hysterically. I felt a sudden wash of emotion overcome me as I realized she was really gone. Nigel was standing near the window again, staring at us. I couldn't imagine what he was going through, his losing "another sister". I walked over to him, and we stood in silence staring at her lifeless body lying on the bed.  
  
"At least she's in a better place now mate..."  
  
"I know Nigel...she would have wanted me to do this...right?"  
  
"Yes Garret. She wanted to let go."  
  
I nodded, then stood there, staring blankly at nothing in particular. I felt a few tears fall down my face...but that was it. That was it.  
  
Please Review this chapter! I know, it's not how some of you may have wanted it to end, but hey...I'm writing it not you right? (j/k) I have plans for at least one more chapter, but if I get some reviews (think 3 or 4) I can crank out some more for you guys! Thanks! 


End file.
